He's All Yours
by SPNGirl88
Summary: When Dean leaves a drunken Sam with you to deal with. You have to try and over come your feelings and look after him. Although that may be easier said than done with a very affectionate drunken Sam Winchester. Sam x Reader smut
1. Drunken Sammy

Ok guys here's my first Sam fic, will be some smut Coming up too ;) let my know what you think x

* * *

"Ok he's all yours " Dean says as you drops him on the chair in their twin room

"What? Where the hell do you think you're going?" You say jumping from your seat on Dean's bed

Dean grabs your room key that you left by the laptop.

"I'm sleeping in your room, in peace" he answered tossing your keys in the air, you move to grab them but miss.

"Like hell you are!" You say moving to snatch the keys

"I dealt with him last time it's your turn" he says lifting the keys well out of your reach.

"He's your brother!" You argue

"You're the one who lov..." you leap forward slapping your hand over Dean's mouth.

You turn to see if Sam had heard, but he was too, busy laughing at his shoe. You breath a sigh of relief.

You turn glaring at Dean whose smirking at you.

"You're the one who got him drunk!"

Dean let out a sigh "well there's only one way to decide this"

You roll your eyes before raising your hand read for rock, paper, scissors. Which Dean wins.

"Ha!" Dean shouts, grabbing his bag. "Have fun!" You continue to glare as he shuts the door.

Damn him, he knew how you felt about Sam! He picked up on it about 3 months ago and has left you live it down since...and now he pulls this little stunt.

The problem wasn't helping Sam, no you'd help him in a heartbeat. It was that when Sam got drunk, he got friendly...very friendly. Yes Sam Winchester was an affectionate drunk. That meant hugs, touches and kisses.

Being pulled to sit on his lap to be cuddled wasn't all bad, it was the way he stroked your hair or the way he nuzzled you ear as he spoke that broke you. You had dreamed that Sam would do that sober so many times it hurt, but no he barley even looks at you when he hasn't been drinking.

Dean is usually you hero when Sam is like this, knowing how uncomfortable it makes you...so why has he left you here now?

You sigh, well staring at the door isn't going to help anyone. You turn to look at the object of your affection to see him still trying to remove his shoe giggling.

You crack a smile

"Come on Sammy, let's get you to bed" you state in a matter of fact tone of voice as you help him remove his shoe, Sam just snorts at you, face neutral.

"You're bossy!" You look at him open mouthed completely shocked. "And short" he added laughing once again

You shake your head at him, rubbing your fingers in circles against your head to try and numb the headache that will surely follow.

"Well Sammy, everyone is short compared to you" you say removing his other shoe, before holding your hands out to him to help him stand.

He smiles up at you taking your hands before pulling you towards him onto his lap, locking his arms around you, Sitting across his lap, every breath he exhaled tickled your neck .

*remind me to kill Dean tomorrow* you thought as he pulled you impossibly closer, sniffing your hair. You froze, that's new...you heard him mumble something long the lines of "smell nice" before he began kissing your neck.

You did everything you could to move away, but every time you tried to shift his arms clamped around you. Holding back a moan that was building in your throat your eyes fluttered shut, getting completely lost in the moment.

It was when you felt a bulge grow against your hip that your eyes snapped open and you came to your senses.

"Ok that's enough of that!" You say more to yourself than to Sam. You tear his arms from around you, which as harder than it sounded...even totally drunk Sam was a stupidly strong guy.

Your turned to see Sam sulking, you rolled your eyes still trying to shake the feeling of his lips on your skin.

"Oh no, puppy eyes are not going to work here Sam Winchester. Up, changed, bed! In that order mister!"

He looked down before raising his arms for your to pull him up, and you almost fell for it, stopping just before reaching him when you saw him sulking face had turned to a smirk.

You laughed, shaking your head "come on Sammy it's getting late, bed!"


	2. Buttons

Ok, second chapter :) R&R x

* * *

Dropping his arms he pushed of the arm chair, stumbling to stand.

He steadied himself, before beginning an argument with his jacket. Sighing in defeat, he looks at you pitifully. "Stuck" he mumbled with puppy eyes

You giggle shaking your head as you move to help him. You reach for the top of his jacket sliding over his shoulders and down his arms. You look at him as you do and are shocked by what you see.

There's no humour in his eyes, his face completely serious as he stares down into your eyes. You have to look away as butterflies fill your stomach. You throw his discarded jacket on the chair.

"Can you manage now?" you ask looking at his face but not meeting his eyes. His head shakes, you swallow a lump in your throat as you close your eyes to try and ground yourself and keep repeating in your head *he's drunk, this means nothing*

He pulls at his plaid shirt and whispers sadly "buttons" you nod before opening your eyes. You try to focus on the buttons not Sam as you hands start to tremble. Taking a deep breath you begin to undo the shirt, knowing he is watching your every move. Each button revealing more skin and muscle beneath. You'd seen him shirtless before, Sam wasn't shy of his body and with a body like his why should he be? But this is different, you knew this would lead to many a frustrating dream.

As you finish you try to not stare at his perfect abs, as your hands itching to touch them. You look up and move to take off the shirt. You see Sam swallow heavily causing toy to frown slightly, Sam wasn't usually so bashful when drunk. You shake off the odd feeling, returning to the task.

Goosebumps appear on your arms as your hands slide against the soft skin of his arms, you try to memorise even inch of skin, every hard muscle as you know this will most likely be the only time you ever get to touch him like this.

The shirt thrown with the forgotten jacket, you ask if he wants a tshirt to sleep in. He shakes his head and you can't be disappointed by his decision. You move to grab your bag to retrieve you night clothes, as he removes his pants unaided. He jumps onto the bed looking at you, opening his arms in an invitation to join him.

"No Sammy, go to sleep" you say laughing, looking at him lying there. In nothing but his boxers inviting you to join him.

*I must be fucking crazy to turn that down* you shake the thoughts from your head.

Sam frowns and says "cuddle" his arms still wide. You decided to go easy on him as he looks cute.

"Your a big guy Sammy, and your not getting both of us in that little bed" he throws his arms down sighing dramatically. "I'll be right there" you say pointing at the other bed. He nods though he's still unhappy. "I'll be back in a minute" you say jumping into the bathroom closing the door behind you and lean hard against it.


	3. Everything Is Not As It Would Seem

Ok guys things start to heat up a little here ;) one more chapter to go after this :) enjoy x

* * *

You breathe heavily as you try to calm yourself. The man you are in love with is lying almost naked, drunk as anything in the next room. Not even 5 minutes ago he was kissing your neck and you can't deal with it.

You splash water on your face trying to calm yourself just enough to face him again. You think you hear a noise, but after listening a moment you decide it was your imagination. You change into you night clothes, regretting the choice of boy shorts and a tank top now that you're sharing a room with Sam. You hear a noise again

"Sam?" You ask to the door but get no reply, you rush to finish dressing as you hear it again. You throw the door open, discarded clothes forgotten as you dash back into the room.

You see Sam lying on the bed innocently under the covers...on the bed that now appears to be double the size...you sigh closing your eyes. He'd pulled your bed to his...

"Sam..." you begin but were cut off

"More room!" He said so brightly you can't help but smile at him. *oh the hell with it* you think, a hug won't kill you.

You climb onto the bed on your side and lie down. But you aren't there long as Sam's arm grips your waist and effortlessly pulls you to him. You hands land on his chest. You feel the muscle flutter beneath your hands.

Your have to swallow a lump in your throat as you close your eyes, unable to look at him. Feeling movement you dare to open your eyes. Only for your vision to be filled with those gorgeous hazel pools.

Sam moved in nuzzling his nose against yours, before moving to kiss your cheek so gently you weren't sure if it happened until he did it again and again, moving lower each time until he once again reached your neck.

You breathing became shallow as his hand ran down the length of your back, over your ass giving it a squeeze that made you whimper, down the back of your thigh to your knee where he pulled your leg over his hip. He ground his hips into you, rubbing his hard bulge again your core. Causing you to gasp and pull away.

"Sam no, you're drunk. This isn't right" you say trying to untangle yourself from him.

" 'm not drunk" you breathed out kissing up your jaw.

"Sam yes you are..." you say pushing against his chest half heartedly. You wanted this , wanted him, but not while he was drunk it's not fair on either of you.

He sighs deeply, grabs you chin lightly, looking you dead in the eye. "Y/n do I sound drunk to you?"

You frown, for two reasons. Firstly at the completely coherent sentence that just left his mouth, after you'd had nothing but one words and giggles for the last hour. And secondly, if he wasn't drunk what the hell?

"I can smell booze on your breath Sam" he shakes his head raising his index finger.

"One beer, I know I'm a lightweight compared to you and Dean but it does take more than one beer to get me drunk" your frown doesn't ease, you sit up on your knees, new information running around your head,

"Then what the hell Sam?!" You say getting a little mad that he'd played you like this. He sat up to join you

"The only time I get to be near you like this is when I'm drunk, and I don't get to remember most of it. I'm really like you Y/n, I just wanted..."

"You didn't think to just tell me you liked me? What made you think I'd let anything happen while you were drunk? Is that how little you think of me?" You ask quietly

Sam raised his hands to your face "No! God Y/n no! I never meant to let things go this far but feeling your hands on me, the look in your eye...I couldn't believe you were looking at me like that and I didn't want to stop." He lowered his head and drops his hands from your face.

You raised your hand to stroke his hair. "I like you too, alot" you smile at him as he raises his head to smile at you. "Just never pull a stunt like that again!"

"I promise, I will never listen to my brother again!" He said stroking your cheek.

"DEAN?!"


	4. I Could Get Used To This

Ok guys here we go! Last chapter! And full on smut ;) enjoy!

* * *

Of course it was Dean's idiotic idea, who else? The overwhelming need to go and punch the eldest Winchester took over as you started to move towards the end of the beds.

Sam's arms wrapped around you pulling you back, so your were sitting on Sam's thighs with his knees bent under him. "Where are you going?" He asked deeply from behind you into your ear, still holding onto your upper arms.

"To punch your brother in the jaw" you say breathing heavily against his chest.

"I'd rather you stay here" he said his voice deep and husky as he let go of your arms wrapping one around you to gently stroking the soft skin of your thigh, the other around your stomach pulling you back onto his hard on, causing you both to let out a moan.

"Sam..." you say breathlessly

"I'll stop if you want me to" he whispers, you shake you head grinding onto him again, making him let out small growl.

"Don't stop..." you beg quietly,

Sam slips his hand from your thigh back to your stomach, finger teasing at the edge of your short making your whimper. Your feel him smile again your neck as he slips his hand in a caresses you through the thin material of your panties. You throw your head back, he begins kissing your neck sending all senses into over drive.

"Sam please..." you beg, you can't take the teasing. You'd been wait for this for so long, you didn't want to wait anymore

He nips your neck as he slips his finger past the lace of your panties. His fingers slipped between your silky folds, making you moan his name.

He breathed against your neck, "so wet for me Y/N" he bit down on your neck before sucking at the tender flesh leaving his mark on you, branding you as his. As if you weren't already.

His fingers moving against your clit, he pulls you back higher up his legs so him fingers can angle into you.

He slipped his fingers into you making you scream, you'd never been more glad you couldn't get adjoining rooms than you were right now.

"Oh God, Sam," you breathed. Your hips jerked in response to his hand pushing you over the edge as his thumb rubbed over your clit, his name falling from your lips as you came.

He span you around claiming you mouth with his in a deep, passionate, needy kiss. You ground against his hard on sending waves of ecstasy through you both.

"Fuck Y/n" he said breaking the kiss, grabbing your hips urging you to move again. You complied, grinding against him again , before sliding your hand into his boxers and taking his impressive length in your hand.

Gently stroking your thumb over the head, he threw his head back making you smile. Sam Winchester, hunter extraordinaire was putty in your hands.

Leaning forward kissing his neck as you moved your hand over his shaft in a steady rhythm making him squirm, biting the skin of neck in the junction of his collar bone, marking him as yours was the final straw for Sam. Growling loudly as he removed you arm from him, rolling you on the mattress pinning you beneath him as he took you lips in his once again

"Too many clothes " he pants against you lips as he pulls back and rips off you tank top, shots and panties until you lie perfectly naked beneath him.

He drinks you in, the word "beautiful" leaves him lips before immediately dropping his head and took your breast in his mouth. He sucked hard, your back arching in response. Unable to take any more you plead with him.

"Sam please, I need you" he look in your eyes before kissing you again. Pulling back only to remove his boxers. He lifts you legs around his hips as he positions himself at your entrance, looking back at you, giving you a chance to change you mind.

Tightening your legs around him, you nodded "Please". He thrusts forward burying himself inside of you.

Every ounce of air rushes from your body as you grown in bliss, he fills every inch of you perfectly. He starts moving, growning himself. Slowly you rocked against each other, echoes of bliss filling the room.

"Y/n God your so tight" Sam slams into you faster bringing you closer to the edge

"Oh God, Sam!" You scream out losing yourself in a whirlpool of pure ecstasy.

Sam groans your name as your muscles clenched around him. He shuddered, his own orgasm over taking him. He collapses on top of you, catching himself on his forearms save squashing you.

His head nestled on your shoulder, his nose nudging your neck as he begins kissing it again. You giggle, before he looks at you predatory look in his eye as he claims your mouth.

"You up for round two?" He smirks, you gasp as he shifts his hips

"Oh God yes!" You moan as he shifts again "We may never leave this bed" you warn

"And I'm really ok with that " he answers flipping you over so your on top.

"God I love you Sam Winchester" you smile

"He smiles up at you and says "I love you too" before pulling your down to take your lips once more.

You could get used to this.


	5. Author's Notes

Hi all, my "reader" stories are having to be changed.

Apparently they are in violation of the terms and if I don't change them I will be reported and possibly removed. So they will now have an OC character name, instead of being a character insert story.

But you can find all the stories as character inserts on Tumblr - **SPNImpalaImagines**

Or on Archive of our own - **LadyKayl**

Sorry all :( xx


End file.
